Gruvia: At the GMGs Chapter 2
by Nerdy Teddy Bears
Summary: I posted a little blurb earlier to test if the layout was working, and whenever I was done testing it, I decided to continue the little blurb. So, here's some Gruvia for you!


Hey guys! The layout is working nice and smoothly, so I decided that I'm going to continue on that little Gruvia blurb I posted. So, here's chapter two!

* * *

_Is this what Juvia thinks it is? Is Gray-sama asking Juvia on a date?_

Juvia continued to daydream about Gray as Gray took her into the sushi restaurant. Whenever they were seated, Gray ordered a water with lemon. Juvia, not hearing what the waitress had asked, just copied what Gray said.

"Oh, um, I'll have a water with lemon, please." Juvia said, hesitantly.

After they'd ordered their drinks, Juvia continued fantasizing about Gray. She was in the middle of a heated mental scenario where she and Gray were running towards each other from opposite sides of a beach when she realized that the waitress had come back. Paying more attention this time, she took note of the waitress' flirty behavior towards Gray.

"He's mine, missy... Don't you dare..." Juvia mumbled as the Gray told the waitress that he needed more time to order.

"So, what are you gonna have, eh, Juvia?" Gray asked after the waitress walked off."And did you say somethin', while I was talking to the waitress?"

"Oh, Juvia didn't say anything." _Just mumbling about that wench of a waitress._

"Ok, what're you gonna have, then? I think Ill have two orders of the California roll."

"Oh, wow! Juvia was thinking of getting the California roll, too! Ehehh..."

"Juvia, you seem even more zoned out than usual. Are you all right? Not getting sick or anything, are ya?"

"Oh, no, Gray-sama! Gray-sama doesn't need to be worried about Juvia! Juvia is fine, better than fine! Juvia is great!" Juvis splurted, getting even more nervous.

"Juvia, don't lie to me. Tell me what's botherin' you."

"Oh, all right. Juvia is nervous, because Juvia has been thinking about how Gray-sama invited her to lunch, and Juvia really likes spending time with Gray-sama, but Juvia is nervous because..."

"Because what? You know what you don't have to say. I'll just tell you right now, that there is no need whatsoever for you to be nervous around me. I think I know why, anyway." Gray said, grinning nonchalantly.

"Gray-sama, it isn't nice to tease!" Juvia said, puffing up her right cheek and crossing her arms, like a spoiled little child.

"Yea, well, it isn't nice to lie, either! Anyway, that waitress is on her way over here, so be ready to order."

The waitress walked over and took their orders, seemingly noticing Juvia's presence only when she piped up to order ( and to stop her from flirting with Gray).

"G-gray-sama? Juvia doesn't like the way that the waitress is flirting with you..."

"Eh? She was flirting? I didn't really pay much attention to her. Honestly, I just wanted to hurry up and get this ordering business over with so that I coul. keep talking to you." Gray said, grinning at Juvia, making her blush insanely.

_Gray-sama wants to talk with Juvia? So he isn't just hungry, after all? Maybe this is a date!_

"H-hey, Juvia? Um..." Now, for whatever reason, Gray was the one blushing as red as Erza's hair. "Do you want this... to be a... date?" Gray said, hiding his face behind his bangs all the while.

Juvia gasped. Her dreams were starting to come true, at long last!

"Y-yes!" Juvia replied hurriedly. She smiled a very pretty smile. It melted Gray's heart (no pun intended, ice wizard and all) to see her smile so beautifully because of him. No, it made him feel this way just to see her smile. Not even to see here smiling, just to see her at all made his heart skip a beat.

_Wait, what? Where did all that come from? I can't believe I actually asked her to go on a date with me! All this time, where she has expressed her infatuation with me, and I'm just now admitting my feelings to myself? What the heck is wrong with me?_ Gray thought.

As if she could read his thoughts, Juvia said," Gray-sama, I am so happy that you like me enough to go on a date with me. I thought, at this rate, that I'd just be a hindrance to you. I'm just so... So happy..." Juvia stuttered, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. But, to make sure Gray didn't think she was sad, she gave him another genuine, pretty smile full to the brim with all of her happiness. This seemed to flick a switch somewhere in Gray, because he, too, started to tear up, though he didn't let his tears fall. He smiled at Juvia, and _man,_ did Gray have a gorgeous smile when it was genuine. He may as we'll have been the Salamander, his smile was so warm.

And so, they ate their meals and Gray walked Juvia to where she was staying.

Julia took out her room key to the inn where she was staying and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and turned around. It was getting late; Gray and Juvia had went sightseeing after they ate, and it was probably about 9:00. Gray smiled and said, "Night, Juvia. I need my rest for the GMGs tomorrow, so unless you need anything , I'm gonna get going." He said, and started to turn around to walk to the inn where he was staying.

"Wait! Juvia does need one thing!" Julia said, jumping towards Gray in order to grab his arm. Gray, turning around as he heard his name, was pleasantly surprised as Juvia's lips landed on his after he turned around. Juvia hadn't meant to do that, of course, but since it was happening...

Gray pulled into the kiss, and Juvia followed suit. The kiss deepened and deepened until they were breathless, and they separated. Both of their cheeks were flushed scarlet, and Gray said," So, what was it you needed, Juvia?"

"J-juvia..." She took a deep breath to balance her still deep breathing. " Juvia wanted to give Gray-sama a hug as a goodnight farewell."

"Well, I think we can both agree that a goodnight kiss is much better, right?" Gray said, and pecked her on the cheek. He smiled handsomely. "Goodnight, Juvia. I'll see you at the GMGs!"

"Goodnight, Gray-sama."

"Oh, and one more thing, Juvia. Call me Gray."

"G-gray...Goodnight, Gray!"

"I love you..." They both said quietly, more to themselves than to each other. They didn't hear each other, but they both knew it in their hearts to be true.

* * *

Ok! So, how'd you like it? I know it is kinda short, I'm tired as I'm writing this. But, if any of the 2 people who will ever read this want me to, I will make chapter 3 next week. Review if you want me to continue! :)


End file.
